bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Momo Yaoyorozu
|romaji= Yaoyorozu Momo |alias= |birthday= September 23 |age= 15 (First Appearance) 16 (Current) |gender= Female |height= 173 cm (5'8") |hair= Black |eye= Black |bloodtype= A |quirk= Creation |status= Alive |birthplace= |family= Unnamed Mother Unnamed Father |occupation= Student |affiliation= U.A. High School |teams= Team Todoroki |fightingstyle= Melee + Support Combat |debut= Chapter 6 |debutanime= Episode 5 |voice= |eng voice= |image gallery= Yes }} |Yaoyorozu Momo}}, also known as the , is the Vice President of Class 1-A at U.A. High School, where she got in through official recommendations and is training there to become a Pro Hero. Appearance Momo is a fairly tall teenage girl with a rather mature physique, considering her age. She has long black hair that is normally tied into a spiky ponytail with a large strand hanging on the right side of her face and onyx eyes that point slightly inwards, which seems to resemble a cat. During school hours, she wears the standard female uniform which consists of a gray blazer with blue-green stripes, a formal white shirt, red tie, blue-green pleated skirt, black knee socks, and brown shoes. Her hero costume consists of a high-collared, sleeveless crimson leotard with silver lines at her waist and around her arms, which is open to expose her skin from her neck to just below her navel. She sports calf-length crimson boots with heels, which dip sharply down in the center, and two gold utility belts around her waist, another, thinner one around the top portion of her chest, below her shoulders. The design choice allows her to create items from as many points in her body as possible, as her Quirk can only be used if her skin is exposed. During the winter months, she wears a long, high-collared red cape, a ring going around her neck with a large gemstone at her throat. Gallery Momo Yaoyorozu Hero Costume Manga.png|Momo in the manga. Momo Yaoyorozu Winter Costume.png|Momo's winter hero costume. Child_Momo.png|Momo as a child. Momo_Yaoyorozu_movie_profile.png|Momo in a formal dress. Momo_Yaoyorozu_One's_Justice_Design.png|Momo in My Hero One's Justice. Personality Momo is a very prudent, dedicated person who acts as a natural leader. She is generally level-headed and calm in dangerous situations, but she isn't above falling into a panic. Momo can be blunt with her comments about people's mistakes and miscalculations, tending to be very honest and wishing to help her peers improve enough to become great heroes, like tutoring them on her home. Momo shows further development as a selfless hero who gets inspiration from others. Momo typically takes adverse situations in stride, expressing little concern for losing most of her clothing in battle; as she knows how to construct another set, and would have made her costume even more revealing were it not for restrictions on exposed skin in a costume. However, this often makes others think of her as an exhibitionist. Ironically, she is rather innocent and sensitive to vulgarity and rude mannerisms, constantly frustrated by sexual advancements from Minoru Mineta and Katsuki Bakugo's crude attitude. This innocence shows that she has a somewhat casual, natural and non-lewd view toward nudity, which allows for her lack of modesty in her costume. While originally confident in herself, Momo's pride was crushed after her rapid loss to Fumikage Tokoyami in the U.A. Sports Festival and the comparisons she made between Shoto Todoroki and herself, starting to lose confidence in her own ability to make quick choices on practical situations. It was further damaged during Uwabami's shallow internship, believing the heroine chose her despite being "an unworthy student" and tried to find deeper lessons to reassure herself. Thanks to Shoto's encouragement on their final exams, Momo regained confidence on her quick-thinking, learning people have different skills and sometimes can complement each other. Even when she is weakened and trapped by her opponents, she doesn't give up and shows the increase of her Quirk output, ultimately defeating her enemies. When she displays excitement towards pass time with her friends or help them, Momo becomes upbeat and eager. She also tends to accidentally reveal how rich she is, yet most people understand she doesn't do it out of malice. Despite her mature mannerisms, she occasionally finds herself roped into silly situations such as cheerleading, although she rarely expresses much enthusiasm in doing so. Abilities Overall Abilities: Momo is a recommended student, which implies that she must have a very good level of skill. Her abilities earned her 1st place in the Quirk Apprehension Test, an impressive feat considering almost all her classmates had at least one superhuman result and the end result was cumulative of all eight tests. Momo was able to hold her own against Fumikage Tokoyami, for short period of time during the U.A. Sports Festival . *'Bukijutsu': Momo can skillfully wield several weapons to use against her opponent, for both offensive and defensive purposes, primarily bo staffs. Her bojutsu is quite remarkable, which allows her to knock out a large group of villains, as shown during the assault on the U.S.J. Genius Intellect: Momo is ranked to have S-class intelligence, being a genius. Her analytical skills are strong, easily devising strategies and plans in battle and urgent situations, which she has no trouble putting in motion due to her Quirk's versatility. Academically speaking, Momo is highly efficient, having been ranked 1st place in the mid-terms of her class, and understanding the composition of anything she wishes to create using her Quirk. The latter is a complicated task for even the simplest materials. Regardless, Momo commonly uses the objects from her Quirk to provide auxiliary support for her allies, as well as blindside her opponents, making her a very crafty individual, and reliable comrade. What she lacks in raw strength and destructive power, she makes up for with her ingenuity. When she was paired with Shoto Todoroki, against Eraser Head for the Final Exams, she realized that the Eraser Hero's Erasure Quirk has a smaller time limit due to the injury he received from Nomu, and capitalized on that small interval to blindside Eraser Head and secure victory for her and Shoto. During the Joint Training Battle, Momo demonstrated her ability to anticipate unexpected circumstances; she took notice of the opposing team having a two-fold plan. Shoto even stated that thinking and planning under pressure or in times of crisis is Momo's area of expertise. She also has good judgment, being fully aware that once Itsuka Kendo took the match to her own strong suit: close-quarters combat, Momo herself wouldn’t stand a chance. Even when overpowered by Itsuka, Momo effectively blindsided the big-fisted heroine by creating a cannon at point-blank range, making it look like she was going to fire it at the latter. Taking advantage of Itsuka's startled reaction, Momo quickly turned the cannon in another direction and fired her lucky bag over the wall of letters to give extra support to her teammates. Even though Momo provided assistance to her teammates, she was incapacitated by Itsuka, but not before the recommended student managed to tie herself to the latter before losing consciousness. *'Teaching Ability': Momo is considered an extremely good tutor by her peers, holding several study classes for other members of Class 1-A. The results have been noticeable judging by the U.A.'s First Term Final Exam, where none of the low-grade students failed in the written exam. Musical Talent: Having gone through etiquette training during her childhood, Momo is capable of playing the piano and other key-based instruments. Quirk : Momo's Quirk gives her the ability to create any non-living material/object from her exposed skin by transforming the molecular structure of her fat cells. In order to create something, she needs to understand the molecular structure of what the material/object is made of. The more she eats, the more material she has to work with, so she needs considerable food ingestion for her Quirk to be effective. However, it takes her a longer period of time and more skin exposed to create large objects, to the point where she forces large objects through her costume leaving it shredded, though she claims she can just repair it. This aspect of her Quirk is also possibly the reason for her slim figure, as she constantly burns her body’s fat to create objects. It is also possible that this is a big weakness, in that if she creates too much without replacing her calories, she can become weak and possibly anemic. Super Moves * |Yaoyorozuzu Rakkī Baggu}}: Momo creates a large cannon, which can launch a bag full of items. These items can be anything that she can make with her Quirk. Stats Equipment Hero Outfit: Momo's hero outfit allows her to expose as much of her skin as possible so that she can use her creation Quirk much more easily. * : This equipment makes it easier to pop out what Momo creates, though it doesn’t leave much to the imagination. * : This equipment is a bit thick in order to prop up her "Yaoyorictionary". * : This equipment is made of lexicon compiling all the constructs and materials that comes to Momo's mind. It also has magnets attached to the cover and inside pages so that it doesn't open or fall. Battles & Events Trivia *Momo's design in the preliminary stages of the series was relatively similar to her current design. She already had her trademark ponytail, although it was less spiky, and her body overall was slightly slimmer. Her hero costume had a few differences though, such as the lack of a torso opening and a sort of partial mask worn around her nose area. *According to Momo's Volume 2 profile: **Her favorite thing is reading, especially encyclopedias. **Horikoshi clarifies that Momo can't create living beings, correcting a previous statement that claimed Momo couldn't produce organic material. **Momo's Quirk was originally going to belong to a Pro Hero, but Horikoshi thought that such an overpowered ability would be more interesting if handled by an inexperienced character. *Momo's surname contains the kanji for , and , and her first name contains . **Put together, the kanji for Momo's surname is an idiomatic expression which translates to "a great/uncountable number," and it literally means "eight million." *Momo was slightly censored by Kyoka Jiro's earphone cable during the U.S.J. Arc, due to her tearing her clothes off to create the insulated sheet for her and Kyoka. *Momo's rankings for the Popularity Polls are as following: **Ranked 11th in the First Popularity Poll. **Ranked 13th in the Second Popularity Poll. **Ranked 14th in the Thrid Popularity Poll. **Ranked 7th in the Fourth Popularity Poll. **Ranked 10th in the Fifth Popularity Poll. *Momo's known U.A academic data is as follows: **Momo is student No. 20 of Class 1-A. **Ranked 1st in Quirk Apprehension Test. **Ranked 1st in Class 1-A's mid-term grades. **Ranked in the Top 16 of the U.A. Sports Festival First-Year Stage. ***Momo received a total of 108 nominations from Pro Heroes for his U.A. Sports Festival performance, making her the 6th most nominated Class 1-A student. **Scored 94 in the Provisional Hero License Exam. *In Chapter 124, Momo broke the fourth wall when she pointed out that Mirio Togata only needed 3 panels to explain the Hero Internship. *Momo would have made her costume even more revealing were it not for restrictions on the amount of skin allowed to be shown in a costume. *Momo is the only female student of Class 1-A whose height is not in the 150-159 centimeter range, measuring at a far taller 173 centimeters. *Momo, Minoru Mineta, Mina Ashido and Tsuyu Asui all share the same Costume designer. Quotes *(To her classmates) "We've got to start at the bottom and work up! And if we don't earnestly cheer each other on... We'll never be great heroes!" *(To Tenya Iida, Izuku Midoriya, Eijiro Kirishima & Shoto Todoroki ) "I trust you, Todoroki, but worse comes to worst, I should be there backup which is why I'm coming too." References Site Navigation fr:Momo Yaoyorozu it:Momo Yaoyorozu pl:Momo Yaoyorozu ru:Момо Яойорозу Category:Characters Category:Females Category:U.A. Students Category:Heroes Category:Class 1-A Category:Emitters Category:Characters from Aichi Category:Uwabami's Agency Employees Category:Recommended Students Category:Hero Interns Category:Majestic's Agency Employees